Confessions
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Sarah's feelings for Kento change after she realizes her destiny and she has to make a choice. Rowen or Kento. Complete. Shonen Ai. Changes from the original plot line so fair warning.


**Confessions **

**By Robin Gurl**

**(So I've been re-working my Ronin Warrior saga that has the girls in it and changed some stuff around. Mainly that Sailor Torrent/Sarah gets together with Rowen instead of Kento. And in this verison, I've added shounen ai to it. *scratches head* yeh...yes to my new readers, Sailor Ronin's is a sailor moon mary sue knock off..:3 But I admit it. And I still dabble on it once in awhile. This was original started when I was in high school 10 years ago. So please no flames about the sue ok? ) **

**Disclaimer: I own the girls, that's it.**

* * *

She laid on her bed, eyes clenched shut as she punched the pillow on her chest, "Suiko, what am I going to do!?"

The blue cat lifted her head and sighed purring against her owners side, "Don't beat yourself up, for one."

"Ugh, you don't get it. I've always been in love with Kento. Why is the Ancient only telling me now that my life will be different?"

"He chose to tell you now because you could handle it, however, do remember this has been meant to be for hundreds of years. And besides, I may be a cat but I can read and your diary has changed over the past few months.."

"I know ..m-maybe I do love Rowen..b-but …are we really meant to be? I want to fall in love not ..not be forced into it."

"If you weren't in love your heart wouldn't be torn to pieces right now, am I right?"

Sarah sat up on her elbows tears streaming. "I-I don't want to hurt him..either of them."

"Your destiny is to be with Rowen of Strata, he is your Prince as you are his Princess." Suiko explained. "There is nothing you can do to change that, it's just a matter of when you decide to accept it. If you do nothing then fate will step in by itself and it may not run the way you want it to."

"So I just have to accept it or be hurt by it later. Great."

Suiko laughed, "You remind me of your brother."

She stood up, straightening her hair and clothes. "Well I'm not going to be as stubborn about it and besides.." She smirked jokingly, "Having blue haired children does sound somewhat appealing.."

"I'm sorry Kento, I-I just.." She sighed and sat down on the porch chair in front of him. "I-I think I'm in love with someone else…"

"But what about me? I love you." Kento responded tears in his eyes. "I always have."

"No, you love someone else who looks just like me. And that's ok. Just open your heart and see for yourself." Sarah reasoned. "I've seen the way you look at him, Ken and it's ok. He loves you too. I just can't be him. I'm not him."

A few tears slipped down Kento's cheeks as he watched her stand up to hug him. He felt himself hug her back numbly, his shoulders shaking. "B-But.." He started whispering.

"But what?"

"W-What if he doesn't feel the same..?"

Sarah felt tears well up in her own eyes as she tried to smile for him, "Then we've got the same problem. I'm not even sure if the one I love feels the same way I do either but I want to take that chance …"

"T-The chance to feel truly happy.." Kento finished for her. He sighed and looked up into the night sky then hugged her again, "I know that feeling…ok, go on, and good luck."

"You don't want to know who it is?" She asked nervously.

"I already have an idea. I might be a bit dense but I'm not an idiot." He ruffled her hair lovingly. "Just know whenever you need me, kiddo, I'll be there, ok? I'm still your big brother Kento."

She smiled and hugged him again, "I know that and thank you. Good luck on yours as well…he's up in Mia's library reading.."

"And Sarah, I'm proud of you for not questioning destiny. Your brother could learn a lot from you."

Sarah blinked then blushed smiling weakly. "Y-Yeh he's got a hard head."

She felt her heart beat faster in her chest as she climbed the stairs to the second floor. All of the thoughts of what would happen if he told her "no" were flying around her mind. She swallowed nervously and was about to beat on the door when it opened and he appeared in the door way.

His blue hair was matted and he looked like he'd just woken up. "S-Sarah!?" He rubbed his eyes blinking sleep out of them. "Did I miss somethin'?"

She felt herself blush and shook her head, "N-No. I just ..w-well…" She looked behind him and saw Sage was in there reading on his bed. "Y-You want to go somewhere …a-and talk?"

He nodded silently and threw his book back on the bed, "Sage, I'm going out with Sarah, be back soon."

The blonde only waved them on.

The wind blew slightly around the two figures out in the yard. Sarah was leaning against the giant oak tree and Rowen was sitting arms crossed beside her. "So what did ya wanna talk about?"

"I just…Rowen…did the Ancient tell you anything about our past?" She asked nervously.

Rowen looked up confused, "About our armors? Yeh, he said that we protected the Prince and Princess from harm ..so we're like knights.."

She clenched her locket close to her realizing he didn't remember. Then held it out in her palm, it flicked open and a lullaby started to play. A blue light emitted from it as a tiny fish circled the heart. "S-So you don't remember this?"

Rowen stood up and turned towards her confused, "W-What do yo-!" He touched the locket and a bright light engulfed them both.

From the balcony Mandy, Jayde and Kacy looked down, not even flinching. "She showed it to him." Mandy said.

"Finally, two star crossed lovers can be together again – how romantic!" Kacy exclaimed smiling. "I hope my romance will be like that."

"I just hope he doesn't dump her…" Kaitlyn spoke up from behind them crossing her arms.

"Rowen doesn't seem like the type to do that though." Kacy responded.

"Kace, is right," Jayde exclaimed. "I think they are going to be fine. He's always one of those talking about destiny."

The light disappeared leaving Sarah in a long flowing dress and Rowen in his armor. She looked up at him, "Do you remember now?"

"I-I'm t-the prince!?" He stammered blinking. "T-That makes you.."

"The Princess. We are what the Ronin Warriors and the Sailor Ronins protect with their lives." She explained. "But only if you want to."

"I-If I want to?"

She sighed and felt tears well up in her eyes again. "I know the feeling of being trapped between people you love but destiny forces you too choose. I was lucky..I had feelings for the both of you…but if you love someone else..t-then don't let me stay in your way."

"Stand in my way? What are you talking about?"

A few tears ran down her cheeks, "I saw you with her, Rowen. She was beautiful…s-she looked like she loved you a lot."

Rowen blinked and tried to remember. "..K-Keiko? The girl from school? S-Sarah, no! I-It's not what it looks like." His own cheeks were bright red this time. "S-She and I were just working on a school project. S-She thinks I'm in love with her but I turned down her offer to date her."

"T-Turned down? Why? You two would be perfect, she's smart and you're smart."

He sighed and reached over wiping her tears away, "Because I had feelings for someone else …and even if she was taken at the time …I'd rather be there waiting then with someone I didn't care for.. I turned her down for you, Sarah. I've loved you since the first day I saw you. Maybe it was destiny but something sparked in my heart the first time I saw ya and I knew that from then on it'd only be you."

She hugged him tightly trying to stop her tears. He only hugged her close smiling, tears in his own eyes, "It's ok, I'm 'ere. I ain't going no where. Especially now that I know you are the one I've been searching for."

She nodded, "S-Same for me. I promise, I'll try and never doubt you again."

Cye looked up from his book on sea life to see Kento standing in the doorway of the library. "Kento? Everything alright, love? You look nervous."

Kento shrugged silently and shoved his hands into his pockets walking over to the youngest Ronin. "Who me? Nervous? N-Never."

"Well we know you are a horrible liar, Kento, so out with it." Cye jested closing his book. "Did you insult Sarah again? Are you two not speaking?"

"No, actually…t-that's what I came to talk to ya about." Kento sat on the table. "We uh..we broke up.."

"You what!? Is she ok?" Cye exclaimed, he jumped up ready to go comfort his twin when Kento stopped him.

"Calm down, man, yeh we're ok, she's fine. She's got someone else..and I do as well." The bearer of Hardrock sighed and smiled a few tears in his eyes, "I'm just not destined for marriage, bud, that's all. Don't worry, we broke up on good terms."

"You have someone else? And what is all of this talk about destiny? We should be able to choose our own paths to have the choice to go where we desire not what an old history book tells us." Cye argued as Kento pushed him back into his chair.

"Just because you have a destiny doesn't mean you can't do what you want. It just means your ending is tweaked a bit."

"I wish the armor had never chosen me and it's for this reason. I haven't a choice what I do anymore, it chooses for me. And I'm stuck here."

"S-Stuck here? B-But dude, what about all of us? Don't you love being around us?" Kento asked feeling his heart sink to his stomach.

"Of course I love all of my friends but why should I be forced to stay here and watch all of my friends get hurt.."

"If you left..I-I..d-dude…you know you can leave if you want." Kento stammered out forcing his tone to try and stay the same. "B-But we'd miss you..S-Sarah would miss ya a lot..and I know I-I would.."

"So it's my destiny to stay and be tortured?"

This time Kento couldn't keep the disappoint out of his voice and he stood up, "S-So it's torture to be with us? You can't be happy here? Destiny or not, you've got to learn to take and use what life gives you, dude. It wouldn't matter if you had the choice to run or not..you'd still be feeling guilty about leavin' us. Look at Ryo, he goes through shit each and every time one of us is hurt. You should have seen him last time you were injured, I thought the worst, but he's ok now. A-And me…I hate to see you hurt, Cye, but you know this. I fight to protect you. If you leave, I've got nothing to fight for."

"Yes you do, you have my sister. She's just as good.." Cye whispered tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm not like you all, I'm not ok being forced to fight."

"You do realize you could have said no to the armor when it chose you right, dude?" Kento responded back sighing. "I mulled over the idea for days before I said yes…you didn't say no because of your big heart, dude. You are making a difference in the world helping us and fighting for good. I know you hate fighting and it's ok if you do but don't let it consume you. Go out and get a marine biology degree if ya want. But you can't leave behind your other life ..when evil does hit we are required to step up and fight it..to save everyone ..to make it a good place for people to live and for your sea life to live."

Cye only stared silently more tears streaming. "W-Why do you do this to me? Each time I get myself ready to leave ..y-you come in here..and you do this."

"D-Do what, man?"

Cye lifted his head to look at Kento, "M-Make it ok."

Kento blinked and smiled, "Because someone's gotta, right? We all feel like you do, we're just all different in how we get out frustration. You know I'm always open for a talk like this if you need a reminder of why you do what you do. Except when it's foot ball season..hehe, just kiddin' buddy."

A weak smile crossed Cye's features and he slid to the floor. Kento knelt down in front of him and tried to wipe some of the tears away, then just pulled Cye close and held him in a tight hug. "Go on, man, cry it out. It's ok. I won't tell anyone."

Cye choked on his next words and curled close crying. Kento held him as tight as he could, so Cye would feel safe. "There we go, dude, it's all ok. You're safe. I'll continue to protect you with my life, Cye. I swear it." Cye just nodded wordlessly sniffling.

After a few moments Cye pulled away now clearly embarrassed about what he'd just done. Kento kept a reassuring hand on his shoulder and brushed some of the auburn hair out of the wet green eyes. "S-Sorry about that, Kento."

"Never worry about showing me anything, Cye." Kento answered smiling. Then he looked out at the moon through the window, then back at Cye. "So r-remember how I said I'd found someone…?"

"Yes…?"

Kento shrugged, "Well ..he's sittin' right there looking at me."

"K-Kento..I-I…"

"If you don't wanna you don't 'ave ta! I just..I hate lying about this sort of thing…and you saw me with Sarah, I'm one of the most awkward romantic guys in the world.."

Cye only reached up and put a finger to Kento's lips. "For one, you talk too much. Two, it's alright…T-Three.." He got up on his knees and nervously kissed Kento on the lips before pulling away, "I'm alright with it.."


End file.
